Broken Wings german
by LamiaJade
Summary: Es braucht nur eine Jagt um Deans Leben völlig zu verändern. Eine Jagt um alles zu zerstören. Eine Jagt um … Aber ist am Ende wirklich alles völlig verloren? Limp/Sam Hurt/Dean WARNUNG: DEATH!FIC Merry X-Mas JeanyAlicia!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_: Es braucht nur eine Jagt um alles zu verändern. Eine Jagt um alles zu zerstören.

Eine Jagt um … Aber ist am Ende wirklich alles völlig verloren? Limp/Sam Hurt/Dean WARNUNG: DEATH!FIC Merry X-Mas JeanyAlicia!!

A/N: Hallo ihr Lieben!!

Hier ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für mein wundervolles Beta-girl, Freundin und Co-writerin JeanyAlicia.

Ich hoffe du magst es, Sweetie! ;) Hab dich unglaublich dolle lieb!

A/N: Und bitte nicht Schießen! Ich bin lediglich nur der Überbringer! Sie hat sich einen Limp/Sam Death!Fic gewünscht. Ich bin also unschuldig! *rofl*

_**Warnung**_: Die Story spielt in Season 3, kurz vor 3x08 (A Very Supernatural Christmas) – ergo ist alles was bis dahin passiert ist, fair game!

A/N: Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an mein Beta-Girl Emerald Water, die sich trotz Zeitmangel die Zeit genommen hat und dies hier gebetat hat. Danke noch mal, Hon!

Alle Fehler die noch hier zu finden sind, sind ganz allein meine!

A/N: Ich hab keinerlei medizinisches Fachwissen. Alles was ich weiß kommt von Wikipdedia, vielen Arztserien, Hurt/Comfort-Fics und ein paar Erste-Hilfe-Kursen. Also entschuldigt bitte jegliche Fehler.

A/N: Leider gehört alles Kripke und nicht mir. Wäre es anders würde ich Jensen …. *grins* Aber leider gehört mir ja nichts. Zu doof! *sfz*

A/N: Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotz der Death!Fic-Sache. Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen! *puppy dog eyes* ^^

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Merry Christmas!!

_**Broken Wings**_

These broken wings can take me no further  
I'm lost, and out at sea  
I thought these wings would hold me forever  
And on to eternity  
And far away I can hear your voice  
I can hear it in the silence of the morning  
But these broken wings have let me down  
They can't even carry me home

In broken dreams that keep me from sleeping  
I remember all the things I said  
Well I've broken all the promises  
I said I would be keeping  
They've gone, like leaves they fell  
For it's so hard when you're far away  
All I needed was a shoulder I could cry on  
Now these broken dreams have woken me  
My love, will you carry me home

Broken Wings by Chris De Burgh

_**Broken Wings**_

_Prolog_

Der Wind war eisig kalt und schnitt unbarmherzig in seine Haut.

Doch Dean merkte nicht viel davon. Mit versteinerter Miene starrte er auf das schlichte Grab vor ihm, das auf einer kleinen Lichtung lag.

Der Schnee, der überall lag schimmerte in einem diffusen Licht in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit. Er stand in einem starken Kontrast zu dem grauen, immer dunkler werdenden Abendhimmel, der langsam in das Schwarz der Nacht überging.

Die Winterlandschaft wirkte trostlos und einsam – sie spiegelte genau das wider, was in seinem Inneren vor sich ging.

Seine Beine wollten ihn nicht länger halten und er sank vor dem Grab auf die Knie. Er spürte kaum die feuchte Kälte, die langsam durch den Stoff seiner Jeans kroch.

„Sammy." Der Name war kaum mehr als ein gebrochenes Flüstern.

Nicht noch mal. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Er hatte nur ein Leben zu geben und dieses war schon für einen Höllentrip reserviert. Sollte letztendlich alles um sonst gewesen sein? Sollte er so sehr versagt haben?

Er hatte seine Familie im Stich gelassen. Er hatte Sammy im Stich gelassen. Und nichts in der Welt konnte ihn jetzt noch zurückholen.

Er hatte es versucht. Verdammt noch mal, er hatte es versucht, aber das Böse hatte seine eigenen Regeln und diese waren nie gerecht.

„Verdammt, wieso hast du nicht einfach noch etwas länger durchgehalten?!", schrie Dean. Er starrte mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Wut auf das Grab seines kleinen Bruders. Die Tränen, die er versucht hatte zurückzuhalten, flossen nun frei seine Wangen herunter, hinterließen heiße, salzige Spuren auf seiner blassen Haut.

Die Ärzte hatten ihn länger im Krankenhaus behalten wollen, doch er hatte stur drauf bestanden zu gehen. Nichts hätte ihn länger an diesem Ort gehalten. Was brachte es ihm, wenn sein Bruder nicht mehr …

„Sam, verflucht noch mal! Du kannst nicht so einfach gehen. Du kannst mich hier nicht einfach alleine lassen! Ich kann nicht …", seine Stimme versagte. Eine Jagd. Eine beschissene Jagd die ihm am Ende alles genommen hatte.

Seine rechte Hand kollidierte mit Wucht auf dem gefrorenen Boden. Sein linker Arm war immer noch taub vor Schmerzen, von der Anstrengung das Grab auszuheben. Die Wunde nach wie vor infiziert.

Feine Schneeflocken begannen vom dämmrigen Himmel zu fallen. Sie mischten sich mit den Tränen auf seinem Gesicht.

Es war egal – alles war egal. Ob hier oder dort spielte keine Rolle mehr. Hölle war jetzt überall. Wieso also nicht das ganze etwas beschleunigen?

Er spürte das Gewicht der 9mm an seinem Rücken. Der Druck beinahe neckend.

Dean konnte kaum noch das schlichte Holzkreuz durch den Tränenschleier sehen.

„Sammy…"

Aus einiger Entfernung konnte er eine Stimme rufen hören.

„Ben, warte – bleib hier!", hörte er Lisas Ruf. Kurz darauf spürte er eine kleine, warme Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Ben lehnte sich leicht gegen Dean, spürte ihn Zittern. Es machte dem Jungen Angst ihn so zu sehen. Dean war groß und stark – er sollte nicht Weinen.

Ben überlegte angestrengt wie er Dean helfen konnte. Seine Mom nahm ihn immer in den Arm, wenn er weinte. Er lehnte sich noch etwas dichter gegen Dean, in der Hoffnung, ihn so trösten zu können.

Der Junge hörte das leise Knirschen von Schnee, das mit den Schritten seiner Mom lauter wurde.

Lisa hockte sich neben ihren Sohn, bedacht drauf, nicht die ganze Zeit zu Dean zu starren.

„Ben, Baby, komm wieder mit zurück und lass Dean etwas Zeit für sich." Ihr Blick wanderte abwechseln zwischen Ben und Dean, der nach wie vor auf das Grab vor sich starrte, hin und her.

Die Miene des Achtjährigen wurde störrisch. „Nein.", widersprach er leise. Nein, sie konnten Dean jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Wenn er und seine Mom jetzt gehen würden, wer würde Dean dann trösten?

Lisa sah ihren Sohn streng an. Wieso musste er auch ausgerechnet die Sturheit seines Vaters geerbt haben?!

„Ist schon okay, Ben – geh mit deiner Mom.", erklang Deans raue Stimme. „Es ist kalt hier draußen und du sollst dich nicht erkälten. Und ich komm in einer kleinen Weile nach."

Ben sah Dean an, unsicher was er jetzt machen sollte, doch schließlich nickte er langsam.

Der ältere Winchester zauste Ben kurz die Haare. Er versuchte Lisa ein kleines Lächeln zu schenken, doch es misslang kläglich.

Dann war er wieder alleine in der Dämmerung.

Er konnte den Schmerz des Verlusts beinahe physisch spüren. Er konnte nicht Atmen – das Gefühl der Leere und der Schuld drohten ihn zu verschlingen.

Gott, vor einer guten Woche noch saß er zusammen mit Sam in seinem Auto. Und jetzt …

_Kapitel 1_

Circa eine Woche früher….

„Und was genau soll in Cicero sein?", fragte Sam skeptisch, seine Augen fragend auf Dean gerichtet. Es gab Momentan nur eine Sache auf die er sich konzentrieren wollte und das war seinen großen Bruder aus diesem scheiß Deal rauszuholen.

„Lisa sagte nur, dass in letzter Zeit immer mehr Leute in den Wäldern um Cicero rum verschwunden sind. Es gab bisher zwei Tote und fünf sind immer noch vermisst." Dean versuchte die Laune seines Bruders zu ignorieren. Seid dem Zwischenfall in Cold Oak und der ganzen Sache mit seinem letzten Jahr auf Erden war ihre Beziehung zueinander alles andere als einfach.

„Richtig.", kam die sarkastische Antwort. „Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass da nicht wieder ein ‚letzter Wunsch' hinter steckt? Ich meine mich nämlich noch an das letzte Mal erinnern zu können."

„Ja, und da hat es sich auch um einen Fall gehandelt.", verteidigte Dean sich.

„Stimmt. Trotzdem – Alter, wenn du Lisa einfach nur wieder sehen willst, dann sag es einfach." Sam sah wieder aus dem Fenster an dem die graue Winterlandschaft vorbeirauschte. Seine Gedanken drifteten wieder zurück zu dem Deal und wie er eine Lösung dafür finden sollte.

„Sammy, ernsthaft, wenn's nur um Lisa und Ben gehen würde, würde ich nicht mit einem Fall als Ausrede ankommen um sie sehen zu können." Dean sah zu seinem Bruder rüber.

Sam kämpfte darum seine Miene ernst zu halten, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

„Naja, wäre nicht das erste Mal!"

Dean gab seinem kleinen Bruder mit gespielter Verletztheit eine Kopfnuss. „Ach halt die Klappe!"

Sam grinste und lehnte sich weiter im Sitz zurück. „Also, wie weit noch?"

Er war immer noch nicht so recht überzeugt davon, dass dies hier wirklich ein Fall sein könnte.

„Wenn die Straßen weiter so frei bleiben, dann noch ungefähr drei Stunden." Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen trat Dean das Gaspedal noch weiter durch.

----------------------

Knappe zweieinhalb Stunden später kam der Impala vor dem Haus der Braedens zum Stehen.

Sam zögerte kurz – sollte er mit reingehen, oder sollte er seinem Bruder etwas Zeit mit Lisa lassen?

So sehr Dean auch meinte es verbergen zu können, doch Sam _wusste_, dass sein Bruder Lisa mochte.

Deans Stimme ließ den jüngeren Winchester leicht zusammenzucken.

„Kommst du, oder ist dein Hintern am Sitz festgewachsen?"

Lisas Begrüßung war herzlich. Für Sam war es das erste richtige Treffen mit ihr.

„Hey Lisa.", grüßte Dean sie mit seinem Hunderttausendwatt Grinsen. „Das hier ist mein Bruder, Sam.", füge er hinzu.

„Hi.", grüßte sie Sam, welcher ihr freundlich zunickte. „Kommt rein, es ist asig kalt draußen." Sie machte den beiden Winchestern Platz um einzutreten.

Dean war keine fünf Sekunden im Haus, als ihm plötzlich etwas entgegengestürmt kam.

„Dean!" rief Ben aufgeregt und kam schlitternd vor dem älteren Winchester zum Stehen.

„Mom sagte, du würdest kommen!" Die Augen des Achtjährigen strahlten.

„Hey Ben." Dean wuschelte dem Jungen die Haare. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut. Dean, ich hab neue CDs die ich dir unbedingt zeigen muss!!" fuhr Ben atemlos fort und griff schon nach der Hand des älteren Hunters.

Sam und Lisa tauschten einen Blick, beide hatten sie ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

Sam fand es erstaunlich, was für eine Wirkung sein Bruder auf Kinder hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass Dean ein guter Vater sein würde.

Dean befreite sich lächelnd aus Bens Griff und hockte sich vor den Jungen, sodass er mit dem Achtjährigen auf Augenhöhe war.

„Magst du sie mir etwas später zeigen? Deine Mom, Sam und ich müssen erst etwas besprechen.", erklärte er sanft und geduldig.

Sams Schmunzeln wurde breiter. Erinnerungen wie Dean diesen Ton in ihrer Kindheit benutzt hatte kamen zu ihm zurück. Und genau wie Sam damals verzog auch Ben enttäuscht das Gesicht.

„Es geht um die Vermissten, oder?", fragte der Junge und sah von einem Erwachsenen zum anderen.

Dean und Lisa wechselten einen kurzen Blick.

„Ich will auch dabei sein. Ich kann auch helfen!", schmollte Ben und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich weiß, dass du helfen kannst, Ben. Aber das hier ist ein bisschen zu gefährlich.", versuchte Dean zu erklären.

Die Enttäuschung war dem Jungen deutlich anzusehen.

„Ben, Baby, warum gehst du nicht nach oben und spielst etwas?", schlug Lisa vor. Ihr Ton sanft, aber bestimmend.

Bens Augen fingen an zu Schimmern mit aufsteigenden Tränen.

„Ben, warum suchst du nicht ein paar CDs zusammen, die wir uns nachher anhören können?", schlug Dean vor, in der Hoffnung den Jungen wieder etwas Aufzumuntern – und das mit Erfolg.

Ben strahlte den älteren Winchester an. „Wirklich?"

Dean nickte grinsend.

„Super!" Und damit war Ben auch schon polternd auf dem Weg die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer.

Sam schaffte es gerade noch sein Lachen in ein Husten zu verwandeln. Ja, Dean würde mit Sicherheit ein guter Vater sein.

Lisa lächelte entschuldigend. „Ben ist sonst eigentlich nicht so – überschwenglich, aber-", ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „- nachdem er mitbekommen hatte, dass ihr zwei kommen würdet war er nicht mehr zu halten."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Glaub mir, ich hab genügend Übung was kleine, bockige Jungs betrifft." Dean warf Sam einen grinsenden Seitenblick zu.

Sam rollte nur die Augen auf Deans Kommentar.

Lisa sah von einem zum anderen. Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wollt ihr Kaffee?"

Beide Brüder nickten und folgten Lisa in die Küche.

„Also Lisa, was ist los?", fragte Dean, eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor sich auf dem Tisch.

„Du sagtest was von verschwundenen Wanderern?", schaltete sich jetzt auch Sam ein.

„Ja, das ist richtig." Lisa nickte und nahm ebenfalls mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand platzt.

„Es geht schon seit Monaten, aber sieben Leute ist ein neuer Rekord." Sie nippte an ihrer Tasse.

„Was meinst du damit – es geht schon seit Monaten?", hakte Dean nach.

„Das erste Opfer ist glaub ich im Februar verschwunden. Man hat seine Überreste vier Wochen später gefunden." Lisa schauderte bei der Erinnerung.

„Und jetzt sind-", begann Sam.

„Sechs weitere verschwunden. Alle samt im letzten dreiviertel Jahr.", beendete sie seinen Satz.

„Ist das schon mal vorgekommen? Dies Verschwinden, meine ich." Dean musterte Lisa.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, hielt dann aber mitten in der Bewegung inne.

„Was?", fragten Sam und Dean gleichzeitig.

„Da war was. Ich glaub es war vor zwei Jahren im Sommer. Egal, auf jeden Fall gab es da auch eine Reihe von Vermissten. Ich weiß noch, dass ich Ben wochenlang nicht alleine draußen Spielen lassen hab."

„Weißt du irgendwas über die Opfer?", fragte Dean.

„Kanntest du vielleicht irgendjemanden davon?", fügte Sam hinzu.

Lisa schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein. Ein paar der Opfer sind Touristen. Der Rest ansässig, aber niemand aus nächster Umgebung." Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

„Warum denkst du, es könnte unsere Art von Fall sein?" Sam musste einfach fragen. Bis jetzt klang es in seinen Ohren noch nicht wirklich nach einem Fall.

Dean warf seinem Bruder einen bösen Blick zu.

Lisa spielte unbewusst an dem Henkel ihrer Tasse. „Ich weiß nicht.", gestand sie. „Die Polizei konnte seit Februar keine Erklärung finden und … und die Opfer die sie gefunden haben waren nur noch ein Haufen von Einzelteilen." Sie schluckte. „Ich dachte, vielleicht könnt ihr etwas finden, was die Polizei nicht kann."

Dean wollte gerade zu einer neuen Frage ansetzen, als jemand an seinem Ärmel zupfte.

Ben stand mit großen, erwartungsvollen Augen neben dem älteren Winchester.

„Hast du jetzt Zeit?"

Dean sah zu Sam, der darum kämpfte eine neutrale Miene aufzusetzen.

„Geh ruhig. Ich denke wir haben soweit alle Infos die wir brauchen.", erwiderte Sam grinsend.

Lisa verbarg ihr eigenes Grinsen in ihrer Kaffeetasse. Es war faszinierend wie vollkommen Ben Dean schon nach so kurzer Zeit akzeptiert hatte.

------------------

Als sie Lisas Haus schließlich verließen war es schon dunkel, was jedoch Anfang Dezember um 6pm keine Seltenheit war.

Eine kalte Windböe ließ Sam frösteln und er zog seine Jacke enger um sich.

Er musterte Dean, während dieser auf die Fahrertür des Impalas zuging. Eine leichte Schneeschicht umhüllte die nachtschwarze Karosserie.

Da war ein Leuchten in den Augen seines großen Bruders, das Sam seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Und doch auch eine tiefe Trauer.

Sam hatte Ben jetzt zum ersten Mal länger als nur fünf Minuten gesehen und er musste zugeben, dass es schon beinahe gruselig war wie sehr der Junge ihn an eine jüngere Ausgabe seines Bruders erinnerte.

Zweifel über Lisas Ehrlichkeit nagten an ihm. Aber warum sollte sie Dean verschweigen, dass Ben sein Sohn war?

„Willst du weiter Löcher in die Luft starren, oder bewegst du endlich deinen Hintern? Ich find's hier draußen nämlich definitiv zu kalt!", schnitt Deans Stimme durch seine Grübeleien.

„Ich komme, ich komme.", murmelte er und kletterte auf den Beifahrersitz.

Die Fahrt zurück in Richtung Motel war schweigsam. Beide Brüder hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Kurz bevor sie das ‚Cicero Pines Motel' erreichten brach Sam schließlich die Stille,

„Ben scheint ein großartiger Junge zu sein.", begann er langsam. Er konnte das leichte Schmunzeln um Deans Mund herum sehen.

„Oh ja, das ist er. Lisa hat ihn gut erzogen." Ein leichter Unterton lag in den Worten, doch Sam konnte ihn nicht richtig deuten.

„Was ist wenn ….", begann er zögernd, stoppte dann aber, nicht sicher wie Dean auf die Frage, Lisa könnte trotz allem immer noch was Ben betraf gelogen haben, reagieren würde.

„Was ist wenn –was?" hakte Dean nach und warf seinem jüngeren Bruder einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.

„Nicht so wichtig, vergiss es." Sam beschloss diese Unterhaltung ein anderes Mal fortzusetzen.

Dean hob fragend eine Augenbraue und sah wieder zu Sam, welcher nachdenklich durch die Frontscheibe auf die verschneite Nachbarschaft hinaus sah.

„Sam?" Dean ließ nicht locker.

Sam blickte zu Dean hinüber. „Es ist nichts, lass es gut sein." Ein leicht genervter Unterton lag in seiner Stimme.

„Gut.", schoss Dean zurück.

„Gut.", erwiderte Sam und sah demonstrativ weiter starr aus dem Fenster.

Die Mundwinkel des älteren Winchester schossen in die Höhe zu einem Grinsen. In solchen Momenten konnte er die Fünfjährige Nervensäge in seinem kleinen Bruder nur zu deutlich wieder erkennen.

„Über was grinst du?", fragte Sam immer noch etwas gereizt.

Deans Grinsen wurde noch einen Tick breiter. „Bitch."

Sam rollte die Augen, antwortete aber ohne zu Zögern. „Jerk. Und zwar ein riesiger." Aber nun zuckte es auch um seinen Mund.

„Und trotzdem hast du mich gern." Dean lachte.

Sams einzige Antwort war ein leichter Schlag auf Deans Arm.

„Okay, ich verhungere. Lass uns erst was Essbares finden bevor wir zurück zum Motel fahren."

Der jüngere Winchester nickte, immer noch leicht vor sich hin grinsend.

Dean war froh seinen kleinen Bruder wieder etwas fröhlicher zu sehen. Diese ganze Dealgeschichte hatte ihr Verhältnis zueinander mehr als nur ein bisschen negativ beeinflusst. Nach wie vor fand er seinen Bruder tief schlafend vor dem geöffneten Laptop. Die Suchbegriffe immer wieder die gleichen … _Deal … Crossroad Demon … Hölle_ …

Er wusste, dass es ein aussichtsloser Kampf war und selbst wenn Sam wirklich etwas finden sollte würde Dean das Risiko niemals eingehen und testen ob die Worte des Demons wahr waren. Himmel, sterben war das Letzte was er wollte, aber er würde es immer wieder tun. So lange es Sammy gut ging war es allen Ärger wert.

--------------------

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten beide Winchesters das Motelzimmer – beladen mit Fastfood-Tüten und einem Sixpack Bier.

„Also was denkst du, könnte da etwas in den Wäldern sein?", fragte Sam während er nach seinem Burger griff.

Dean hatte seinen ersten schon halb inhaliert und griff nach einer Bierflasche. Achselzuckend sah er seinen Bruder an.

Gerade als er zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte hob Sam warnend eine Hand. „Alter, kau erst bevor du redest!"

Dean rollte die Augen und verschlang den Rest seines Burgers zusammen mit einer halben Flasche Bier.

„Weiß nicht, Wanderer die einfach verschwinden, gar nicht mehr auftauchen oder nur Stückchenweise – klingt nach 'nem Werwolf. Oder vielleicht sogar 'nem Wendigo." Er griff nach seinem nächsten Burger.

„Der Mondzyklus würde nicht passen. Aber Wendigo …" Sam startete nachdenklich den Laptop und klickte sich Minuten später durchs Netz.

----------------

Zwei Stunden später waren sie immer noch nicht wesentlich schlauer als vorher.

Dean blätterte zum zigsten Mal durch das Tagebuch ihres Vaters und Sam saß konzentriert über den Laptop gebeugt und starrte auf den leuchtenden Bildschirm vor ihm.

„Irgendetwas Neues?" Dean versuchte den Krampf in seinem Nacken und zwischen seinen Schulterblättern zu lösen.

Sam sah zu ihm hinüber und rieb sich die Stirn. „Nichts was uns wirklich weiterhelfen würde." Er seufzte und fasste die spärlichen Informationen die er gefunden hatte zusammen. Dass er nebenbei auch noch weiter an einer Lösung aus dem Deal arbeitete musste Dean nicht unbedingt wissen.

„Es hört sich nach einem Wendigo an. In den letzten fünfzehn Jahren sind insgesamt dreiundzwanzig Menschen verschwunden. Nicht mal die Hälfte davon hat man je wieder gefunden. Naja, wobei ‚gefunden' relativ ist – viel war nicht mehr da zum Finden. Die Polizei musste Zahnunterlagen prüfen um die Opfer identifizieren zu können."

„Na lecker.", kommentierte Dean trocken und holte zwei neue Biere, von denen er eins seinem Bruder reichte.

„Japp, das kannst du laut sagen." Sam hielt einen Augeblick nachdenklich inne. „Was mich an der Wendigoidee stört ist, dass es keinen Zyklus – ja eigentlich so gar kein Muster gibt. Jedes Jahr verschwindet der ein oder andere. Sollten diese Viecher nicht eigentlich nach 'ner ausgiebigen Mahlzeit ihren ‚Winterschlaf' halten?"

Dean zuckte die Achseln. „Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regeln. Vielleicht ist das Ding ja auf Koffein!?" er grinste.

„Ja, vielleicht." Sam kicherte und sah zurück auf seinen Bildschirm. „Hast du irgendwas in Dads Tagebuch gefunden?"

„Alles und nichts." Dean schmiss das Buch aufs Bett und begann langsam im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. „Werwolf schließt sich schon allein durch den nicht vorhandenen Mondzyklus aus." Er dachte kurz nach. „Vielleicht noch ein Chupacabra, aber da würde diese lange Zeitspanne wieder nicht passen – es sei dann das Vieh ist uralt … Hey, gute Frage, wie alt werden diese Dinger eigentlich?"

Sam schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und hämmerte weiter auf der Tastatur herum.

Dean fuhr grinsend fort. „Wie auch immer – selbst wenn das Ding schon 'nen paar Jährchen auf dem Buckel hätte, wären es immer noch zu wenig Opfer pro Jahr."

Der jüngere Winchester nickte zustimmend, den Blick immer noch auf den Bildschirm gerichtet.

Dean trat langsam ans Fenster und sah hinaus auf die von einer leichten Schneeschicht bedeckte Umgebung. Seufzend sprach er schließlich Sams Gedanken aus.

„Sieht so aus, als ob wir morgen Wandern gehen müssten."

------------------

„Gott, ich hasse Wandern!" grummelte Dean nun schon zum x-ten Mal. „Ich _hasse_ Wandern und ich _hasse_ Schnee!"

Sam rollte genervt die Augen. „Ich weiß – ich hab's schon die ersten hundertfünfzig Mal verstanden."

„Ich friere mir hier gerade Körperteile ab, die ich hundertprozentig noch brauchen werde!" Dean machte eine vielsagende Geste.

„Alter, bitte!" Sam versuchte die aufsteigenden Bilder in seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. „Außerdem warst du doch schließlich derjenige der uns hierher geschleift hat.", sprach er grinsend weiter.

„Ach, halt die Klappe! Außerdem konnte ich ja nicht wissen, dass wir den ganzen Tag durch Wälder und Wiesen stolpern würden." Dean wechselte das Gewicht des Duffel Bags von einer Schulter zur anderen. „Und dann auch noch ohne jede Spur.", fügte er frustriert hinzu. Sam blieb plötzlich stehen, sodass Dean seinen kleinen Bruder beinahe über den Haufen rannte.

„Du hattest zumindest Recht was die Sache mit dem Fall betrifft. Wir müssen eben nur noch etwas mehr suchen." Der jüngere Winchester blickte hinauf zu den Fetzen grauen Himmels die zwischen den Bäumen zu sehen waren. „Aber für heute sollten wir aufhören. Es wird bald dunkel und der Impala ist gute zwei Stunden Fußmarsch von hier entfernt."  
Dean nickte zustimmend und scannte die Umgebung um sie herum.

Sie standen auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Zu allen Seiten waren Bäume und Unterholz. Eine feine Schneeschicht bedeckte hier und da den Waldboden.

„Weißt du was mich an der ganzen Sache stört?", begann Dean und sah seinen Bruder an.

Sam schüttelte fragend den Kopf. „Was?"

„Wir haben soviel abgesucht, aber ich hab nicht eine Höhle, Mienenschacht oder sonst irgendetwas gesehen, wo ein Wendigo seinen Unterschlupf haben könnte. Nur Bäume, noch mehr verfluchte Bäume und freie Ebenen."

Sam musste seinem Bruder zustimmen. So groß und abgeschieden diese Wälder auch sein mochten, sie waren bei weitem kein Vergleich zu den tiefen und unübersichtlichen Wäldern um Blackwater Ridge.

Und der Wald war unglaublich still.

Die Schüsse kamen so plötzlich und überraschend, dass keiner der beiden rechtzeitig reagieren konnte.

Dean meinte ein gutes Stück vor ihnen Bewegung im Unterholz ausmachen zu können.

„Sam!", rief er panisch.

Er sah gerade noch wie sein kleiner Bruder mit einem gepressten Aufschrei zusammenbrach, dann traf auch ihn eine Kugel. Der Aufprall schleuderte ihn zurück und auf den unebenen Waldboden. Sein Hinterkopf kollidierte hart mit einem Baumstumpf.

Das letzte was Dean hörte war das schrille, irre Gelächter mehrerer Personen, das langsam leiser wurde – dann versank alles in Gefühlloser Dunkelheit …

-------------------

Bewusstsein kam langsam wieder zu Dean zurück.

Das erste was sein benebelter Verstand registrierte war das feucht-kalte Gefühl an seiner linken Schulter, das bei jedem Windstoß verstärkt wurde.

Moment – Wind? Seit wann war es in einem Motelzimmer windig?!

Mit einem Ruck riss er die Augen auf und starrte hinauf in einen verschwommenen, dunkler werdenden Himmel.

Die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter und in seinem Kopf schrieen um Aufmerksamkeit und Dean kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit an, die immer präsenter wurde.

Doch dann drängte sich ein anderes Bild in den Vordergrund – _Sammy_!!

Panik und Adrenalin schossen unbarmherzig durch seinen Körper. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf. Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren wurde immer lauter und alles begann sich zu drehen.

Dean versuchte so tief und ruhig wie möglich zu atmen. Langsam, ganz langsam ebbte das Drehen ab und er konnte wieder etwas sehen.

Er paar Meter vor sich konnte er die dunkle, reglose Gestalt seines Bruders ausmachen.

„Sammy!" Bedrohlich wankend stolperte er zu Sam und fiel schwer neben seinem Bruder auf die Knie.

Sam lag halb auf der Seite, sodass Dean sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Er zögerte Sekunden lang und kämpfte um den Mut Sams Puls zu prüfen. Sein Bruder lag so unglaublich still da.

Seine Finger zitterten so sehr, dass Dean zwei Anläufe brauchte, bis er schließlich fand wonach er suchte. Aber die Erleichterung war nur kurzlebig. Den Puls den er unter seinen kalten Fingerspitzen spürte war zu schnell und zu schwach.

„Hey, Sammy.", versuchte Dean seinen kleinen Bruder zu wecken. Behutsam drehte er Sam auf den Rücken.

Das was er im schwindenden Licht des Tages sah, ließ ihn seinen Kampf gegen die Übelkeit verlieren.

Ungewollte Tränen rannen über seine Wangen während er ein schmerzhaftes Wiedersehen mit seinem Frühstück hatte. Erneute Schmerzen explodierten in seinem Kopf und in seiner Schulter und dann war da noch das eiskalte, bis ins Mark gehende Gefühl der Angst.

Das war nicht gut – ganz und gar nicht gut!

Schwankend kniete er sich wieder neben seinen bewusstlosen Bruder.

Sams Jacke war blutdurchtränkt, was in der zunehmenden Dämmerung beinahe Schwarz aussah.

_Oh Gott, wenn es durch drei Kleidungsschichten sickern kann … Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?_

Dean entfernte mit zitternden und von der Kälte tauben Händen eine Stofflage nach der anderen bis er schließlich das Ausmaß der Verletzungen sehen konnte.

Erneut spürte er wie bittere Galle in seine Kehle stieg und er schluckte schwer.

Ein stark blutendes, gezacktes Loch befand sich in Sams Oberbauch, ein weiteres in seiner rechten Brust ein Stück unterhalb seiner Schulter.

„Sam! Sammy, wach auf!" Dean rüttelte an seinem jüngeren Bruder. Er hörte Sam leise Stöhnen.

Mit einiger Anstrengung schaffte Dean es sich Jacke und Obershirt auszuziehen. Er musste Sam warm halten. Schock war eine sehr sichere Option und diese wollte er so lange wie möglich vermeiden.

Der Versuch seine Lederjacke um Sam zu legen brachte ein neues Stöhnen mit sich.

„Sammy? Hörst du mich? Komm schon, wach auf!" Er schlug leicht gegen Sams Wange, die Haut unter seinen Fingern kühl und feucht.

_Scheiße, Schock hat bereits eingesetzt! Ich muss diese verdammte Blutung stoppen und er muss so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus!_

Er presste das zusammengeknüllte Shirt auf die blutende Bauchwunde. Die eisige Dezembernachtluft schnitt in Deans ungeschützte Haut und ein Zittern durchlief ihn. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte weiter fieberhaft die Blutung zu stoppen.

„Sammy, du wirst sehen, wir kriegen dich schon wieder hin." Er wusste nicht, wen genau er beruhigen wollte.

Zum ersten Mal seid seinem Erwachen wurde ihm bewusst, wie ungeschützt sie hier waren.

Ohne den Druck auf der Wunde zu lösen angelte Dean nach dem Duffel Bag, der unweit von ihm entfernt lag. Seine linke Schulter protestierte dabei heftig. Doch schließlich erwischten seine Finger eine Stoffecke und zog ihn zu sich heran.

Neben den Waffen befanden sich auch noch zwei Taschenlampen und ein kleiner Erste-Hilfe-Kasten im Inneren des Duffels.

Dean griff nach einer der Taschenlampen und knipste sie an. Er bereute es in dem Moment, in dem der Lichtstrahl auf seinem kleinen Bruder landete.

Sams Gesicht war unglaublich blass, ein feiner Schweißfilm klebte vereinzelte Strähnen an seine Stirn.

Schmerzlinien waren deutlich im Gesicht des jüngeren Winchester zu sehen.

Dean ließ den Lichtkegel weiter nach unten wandern.

Die Verletzungen bei Licht zu sehen brachte beinahe wieder Galle in seinen Rachen.

Da er vorhin keine Austrittswunden gesehen hatte, mussten beide Kugeln noch stecken.

Aber das spielte gerade keine Rolle – was zählte war, dass er diese verfluchte Blutung stoppte und Sammys Hintern so schnell wie möglich zum nächsten Krankenhaus brachte.

Bevor Dean anfing Sams Verletzungen zu verbinden ließ er seinen Lichtstrahl über die Lichtung schweifen – aber alles schien ruhig zu sein.

_Seid wann schießen Wendigos auf ihre Beute?! _

So ein verdammter Scheiß. Wieso? Wieso mussten es von allen möglichen Monstern ausgerechnet Menschen sein? Höchstwahrscheinlich irgendeine Möchtegern-Inzest-Pseudo-Chainsaw-Massacre-Familie, die Spaß daran hatte Menschen zu jagen.

Sie waren schon einmal mit solchen Irren konfrontiert worden.

Ein Schaudern, das nichts mit der Kälte zu tun hatte, durchlief ihn. Das bedeutete, dass sie noch lange nicht außer Gefahr waren…

Plötzlich kam Dean eine Idee. Stumm seine eigenen Blödheit verfluchend griff er mit ungeschickten Bewegungen nach seinem Handy.

Seine Hoffnung sank, als er das ‚Netzsuche'-Symbol sah.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er aus vollem Herzen. Wieso sollte ein Winchester auch nur einmal Glück haben?!

_Okay, okay, okay, ein Problem zurzeit. Zuerst die Blutung!_

Einhändig durchwühlte er den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten nach den Verbandsrollen.

----------------

Schmerzen, das war das Erste, was Sam spüren konnte.

Unglaublich starke Schmerzen, die von seinem Bauch und seiner Brust ausgingen und durch seinen ganzen Körper strahlten.

Und es war kalt – verflucht kalt.

Wo war er? Was war passiert? Und wieso tat alles so verdammt weh?

Ein Zittern durchlief ihn, dass die Schmerzen noch zu intensivieren schien – falls dies überhaupt noch möglich war.

Ein metallischer Geschmack lag auf seiner Zunge.

_Dean!_ Wo war Dean? Dean würde die Schmerzen besser machen – er würde auf ihn aufpassen.

Sam keuchte gequält. Der Schmerz in seinem Bauch wurde heftiger – da war ein Druck, der unbarmherzig auf seine Verletzung drückte.

Dean! Wo zum Teufel war sein großer Bruder? Wieso ließ er zu, dass ihn jemand quälte?

Panik durchlief ihn.

Was wenn Dean verletzt war? Was wenn er….?

Er wollte sich aufsetzen, doch alles war stockdunkel und die Schmerzen waren kaum noch auszuhalten.

Sam schnappte nach Luft. Wieso war das Atmen so schwer? Sollte es nicht das leichteste der Welt sein?

Dean?! Wo war sein Bruder?

„D'n …" Es war kaum mehr als ein Hauch.

Sam spürte einen leichten Druck an seiner Wange – eine Hand die ihm Haare aus der Stirn strich. Instinktiv lehnte er sich in die Berührung.

Dean war hier. Jetzt würde alles gut werden.

Der beruhigende Klang der Stimme über ihm wurde zu Worten.

„… Augen aufmachen?"

Sam runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Er hatte sie doch schon längst offen – oder nicht?

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der simple Versuch die Augen zu öffnen so anstrengend und qualvoll sein könnte, aber schließlich schaffte er es sie einen Spalt breit zu öffnen.

Über sich konnte er verschwommen das Profil seines großen Bruders erkennen. Doch immer noch war es zu dunkel und von irgendwoher kam ein komisches Licht.

Sam blinzelte ein paar Mal müde. Er verstand nicht wo er war und wie er hierher kam und vor allem nicht, warum ihm alles so verdammt wehtat.

Die unbekannte Lichtquelle erhellte Deans Gesicht.

Sein Bruder war bleich und zitterte, seine Gesichtszüge voller Sorge und … Sam blinzelte erneut – Angst?

„De…an...?", flüsterte er angestrengt. Das Atmen tat weh und die Schmerzen die durch seinen ganzen Körper zu fließen zu schienen, nahmen ihm den letzten Rest Atem.

„Sammy?! Hey, Gott sei Dank, du bist wach!" Dean sah auf seinen kleinen Bruder hinunter, erleichtert die Augen auf Halbmast zu sehen.

Er hatte so gut es ging Druckverbände angelegt, die fast das gesamte Verbandmaterial im Verbandskasten aufgebraucht hatten.

_Okay, die Vierundsechzigtausend-Dollar-Frage – wie kommen wir jetzt zum Impala?_

Ein eisiger Windstoß ließ ihn Zittern.

Sams leises Murmeln brachte Deans volle Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu seinem kleinen Bruder.

„Dean … wa- s is- …. passie– rt?", keuchte Sam leise.

Dean sah im Schein der Taschenlampe einen roten Film auf Sams Zähnen. Ein kleines Rinnsal bildete sich in seinem rechten Mundwinkel. Er konnte das leichte Zittern seines Bruders fühlen.

„Wir jagen keinen Wendigo, sondern völlig durchgeknallte Menschen. Sie haben auf uns geschossen." Dean schluckte. „Und dich erwischt."

Ein Runzeln erschien auf Sams Stirn und Dean konnte sehen, dass er Probleme hatte die Informationen zu verarbeiten.

„Du musst noch ein bisschen durchhalten, Sammy, okay?! Wir kriegen das wieder hin. Ich pass auf dich auf, das weißt du."

Sam nickte kaum merklich. Die Aufgabe die Augen offen zu halten wurde immer schwerer. Alles begann zu verschwimmen.

Ein leichter Schlag gegen seine Wange brachte den jüngeren Winchester wieder zurück.

„Sammy, nicht Schlafen! Du musst wach bleiben! Denkst du, du kannst das für mich machen?" Deans Gesicht war ernst, die Worte sanft, aber eindringlich.

Sam bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass sein Kopf und Oberkörper auf dem Schoß seines Bruders lagen.

„Hey, wie fühlst du dich?"

_Großartige Frage, du Vollidiot! Als ob du's nicht wüsstest._

Aber Dean musste Sam wach halten. Immer noch rätselte er, wie sie zum Impala kommen sollten. Er konnte Sam nicht Tragen. Ein Rettungsgriff würde nur noch mehr Schaden anrichten. Und seinen Bruder hier alleine zurücklassen war so was von außer Frage!

„Tut … weh …" Riss Sams Flüstern ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Dean musterte den jüngeren Winchester ernst. Sams Augen waren glasig vor Schmerzen und das Zittern war stärker geworden.

Sie mussten sich endlich Bewegen!

„Hey, denkst du, du kannst ein paar Tylenol schlucken?" Der ältere Winchester griff nach der fast leeren Dose mit Schmerztabletten und der halbvollen Wasserflasche die noch im Duffel Bag waren.

Sam nickte wieder leicht.

Dean half ihm die Pillen zu schlucken. Es sah schmerzhaft aus und er wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal mit Sam die Plätze tauschen zu können.

Nach dem Wasser und den Schmerztabletten schien Sam etwas mehr zu sich zu kommen.

„Dean?"

„Huh?" Dean stopfte einhändig die um ihn verteilten Sachen zurück in den Duffel.

„Du … blutest." Die Augen des jüngeren Hunters wurden immer größer und er versuchte sich Aufzusetzen, doch stechende Schmerzen verhinderten jede weitere Bewegung.

Dean hielt seinen Bruder an der Schulter fest.

„Woah, ganz ruhig, Tiger. Versuch durch die Schmerzen hindurch zu Atmen. Und es ist nur ein Kratzer. Ehrlich, ich merk's kaum." Es war eine Lüge, aber das musste Sam nicht wissen.

Dean holte tief Luft und sah seinen kleinen Bruder ernst an.

„Sammy, wir müssen zum Auto zurück. Es ist wichtig. Aber ich kann dich nicht Tragen. Denkst du, du kannst ein Stück laufen wenn ich dir helfe?"

Sam war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht gehen würde, aber er konnte das stumme Flehen in den Augen seines großen Bruders sehen. Die Angst und die Sorge. Er musste es wenigstens versuchen. Langsam nickte er.

„Gut, sehr gut." Dean half Sam langsam in eine sitzende Position. Sam stieß vor Schmerzen zischend die Luft aus.

„Hey, ganz ruhig. Wir machen das ganz langsam. Nimm dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst, okay." Deans Stimme hatte etwas Beruhigendes.

Bilder aus ihrer Kindheit erschienen vor Sams geistigem Auge. Bilder von ihm und Dean bei ewigen Trainingseinheiten. Sein großer Bruder hatte diese Tonlage oft benutzt um ihn zu Motivieren und zu Ermutigen.

------------------

„Sam? Sam, bist du noch da?"

Ein leichter Druck an seiner Schulter.

Sam blinzelte benommen. Er lehnte immer noch mit dem Rücken gegen Deans Brust.

„Ja.", murmelte er schließlich.

„Gut. Denkst du, du kannst jetzt Stehen, wenn ich dir helfe?"

Sam schluckte schwer, dann nickte er langsam.

Er spürte wie Dean sich hinter ihm bewegte und schließlich mit einem leisen Stöhnen aufstand. Kurz darauf fühlte er die Hände seines Bruders unter seinen Armen.

„Auf drei, okay? 1 … 2 … 3" Dean zog Sam auf die Füße.

Sam schwankte bedrohlich, doch schließlich schaffte der ältere Winchester es sich den gesunden Arm seines Bruders über die Schulter zu legen. So gut er konnte zog er seine Jacke fester um Sams zitternden Körper.

„Sammy, bist du noch da?" Dean keuchte unter dem Gewicht. Sam lehnte schwer auf ihm, was seine Schulter nur noch mehr schmerzen ließ.

Er musterte Sam von der Seite. Das Gesicht seines Bruders eine schmerzverzerrte Maske. Schweißperlen rannen seine Schläfen herunter und sein Atem kam in abgehackten flachen Stößen.

„Sam?" Dean griff mit seiner gesunden Hand eine von Sams Gürtelschlaufen um mehr Halt zu haben.

„ …. noch da…" Die Worte waren leise und angestrengt.

„Okay, und jetzt der nächste Schritt – Laufen."

„Wie … weit?", stöhnte der jüngere Hunter nach den ersten qualvollen Schritten.

„Nicht so weit."

_Zwei Stunden Fußmarsch bis zum Impala … und das mit guter Kondition._

Dean bezweifelte, dass sie diese Strecke schaffen würden.

_Wir müssen es wenigstens bis zu einer Stelle schaffen, wo ich Empfang habe …_

_-------------------_

Der Weg zurück war schmerzhaft langsam.

Sams Schritte waren unkoordiniert und grenzten fast ans Stolpern.

Dean machte sich Sorgen um die Atmung seines Bruders. Es schien für Sam immer schwerer zu werden richtig Luft zu holen. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit, und ihrem Hang dazu keine halben Sachen zu machen, konnte die Kugel eine Lunge erwischt haben.

Der Strahl der Taschenlampe tanzte über dunkle Bäume und dichtes Unterholz.

Dean fühlte sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Beide waren sie verletzt und er hatte keine freie Hand um schnell an seine Waffe im Hosenbund zu kommen.

Dean spürte wie immer mehr von Sams Gewicht auf ihm lastete.

„Sammy? Hey, noch da?", keuchte er. Er spürte, wie sein eigener Körper unter der Anstrengung und seinen eigenen Verletzungen langsam, aber sich er aufgab.

_Nein! Erst musste er Sammy Hilfe besorgen!_

Sams Kopf machte eine ruckartige Bewegung beim Klang der Stimme seines großen Bruders.

„Halt noch ein bisschen durch, Sammy. Noch ein bisschen länger." Dean verstärkte seinen Griff.

„'kay.", kam die gehauchte Antwort.

--------------------

Durchhalten. Er musste durchhalten.

Sams Beine wurden mit jedem Schritt schwerer. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, ob er sie noch richtig Anhob oder nicht.

Die Schmerzen hatten ein völlig neues Level erreicht.

Ihm war kalt und es wurde immer schwerer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Er rang nach Atem. Es schien, als ob jemand ein schweres Gewicht auf seine Brust drückte.

Auch wenn Dean versuchte ruhig zu wirken, konnte Sam ohne Probleme die Panik hinter der Fassade sehen. Zudem wusste er, dass der ständig vorhandene metallische Geschmack in seinem Mund alles andere als gut sein konnte.

Was hatte Dean gesagt – Menschen?

Er verspürte den Drang zu Lachen. Am Ende starb er doch noch wie viele andere Zivilisten – durch die Hand eines anderen Menschen und nicht etwa durch etwas Übernatürliches.

Sterben. Der Gedanke machte ihm eine Heidenangst, doch auf der anderen Seite war es vielleicht die Lösung was den Deal betraf.

„Sammy, komm schon, noch ein bisschen weiter.", hörte er Dean sagen.

Er wollte es wirklich, aber er spürte wie seine Kraft beinahe aufgebraucht war und seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben.

„Sor…ry.", nuschelte er undeutlich.

„Woah, Sam!" Dean klang überrascht und panisch zugleich. Er versuchte soviel Gewicht wie möglich zu halten und so den Fall seines kleinen Bruders zu bremsen.

Vorsichtig lehnte er Sam gegen einen Baum.

„Sam! Hey, hörst du mich?" Dean versuchte die Angst zu vertreiben die einen eisernen Griff in seiner Brust hatte. „Sammy!" Er rüttelte härter an Sams gesunder Schulter.

„Komm schon! Nicht noch mal! Oh nein, du wirst nicht noch mal das Gleiche abziehen wie in Cold Oak.", flehte der ältere Hunter leise.

Sams Lider begannen zu flattern. Er stieß ein schmerzerfülltes, ersticktes Stöhnen aus.

„So ist's gut, Sam. Komm schon, kleiner Bruder, wach auf.", redete Dean weiter auf seinen Bruder ein, in der Hoffnung ihn so zu wecken.

Sein Magen zog sich noch enger zusammen. Sams Gesicht war fast weiß. Selbst seine Lippen schienen alle Farbe verloren zu haben, wenn man von dem Blut auf ihnen absah. Ein Schweißfilm lag auf seiner Stirn, obwohl die Temperaturen jetzt beinahe unterhalb des Gefrierpunkts lagen. Sein Zittern war stärker geworden. Atmung flach und abgehackt.

„Scheiße, er ist bereits in Schock."

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit öffnete Sam endlich die Augen.

„Hey, na, endlich wach?" Dean fakete ein Lächeln.

„…Auto?" Die Stimme des jüngeren Winchester war kaum mehr als ein raues Flüstern.

„Noch nicht ganz. Wir machen eine kleine Pause. Hey, Sammy, ich muss etwas Feuerholz suchen. Aber ich bin nicht weit weg, okay?!" Er versuchte die Vor- und Nachteile gegeneinander abzuwägen. Ein Feuer würde ihre Position verraten. Es würde aber auch Wärme spenden und er würde besser erkennen können, ob sie jemand angreifen wollte.

„….kay." Sam nickte und schloss wieder die Augen.

Der Knoten in Deans Magen wurde noch enger. Er musste Sammy endlich von hier weg und in ein Krankenhaus bringen.

Während Dean auf der Suche nach Feuerholz durchs unebene Unterholz stolperte, checkte er alle zehn Sekunden sein Handy, jedoch immer wieder mit demselben Ergebnis – kein Empfang.

„Verfluchte Scheiße!" Wie konnten sie nur in so eine Situation geraten?

Minuten später erkämpfte er sich einen Weg zurück zu Sam.

Kurz bevor er durchs Unterholz brach erfasste ihn eine heftige Welle von Schwindel. Das Holz entglitt seinen Händen und er taumelte Halt suchend gegen einen Baumstamm.

„Sonuva…" Dean rieb sich seine Stirn hinter der es rhythmisch zu seinem Herzschlag und seiner Schulter pochte. Das abkühlende Blut wie Eis auf seiner Haut.

Er zitterte heftig. Jetzt war er überzeugt davon, dass die Temperaturen unter Null liegen mussten. Und ein T-shirt war vielleicht nicht so effektiv gegen die eisige Dezemberluft.

Ein Kratzen machte sich in seinem Hals bemerkbar.

Der ältere Winchester versuchte seinen eigenen Körper zu ignorieren. Egal wie, er musste Sam zurück in die Zivilisation bringen - zurück zu Leuten die ihm helfen konnten.

Langsam und mit unsicheren Bewegungen sammelte er das Fallen gelassene Holz ein und ging zurück zu Sam.

TBC…..

_**Legende:**_

Bitch = hier: Miststück

Jerk = Idiot

Hunter = Jäger

Demon = Dämon

Crossroad Demon = Dämon, der an Kreuzungen heraufbeschworen werden kann und mit dir einen Deal macht.

Duffel Bag = Seesack

Michael Bay's Chainsaw Massacre = Horrorfilm

Sonuva… (Son of a Bitch) = Hurensohn

CPR = Herz-Lungen-Wiederbelebung

AMA = Auf eigene Verantwortung das Krankenhaus verlassen


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nicht wundern. Die Story ist die gleiche. Habe sie nur in zwei Teile aufgesplittet. (Will sie als Zweiteiler auf Englisch posten und dachte, ich mach sie etwas einheitlicher. ^^)

_Kapitel 2_

Müde. Er war so müde und es war eiskalt.

Das heftige Zittern intensivierte den Schmerz seiner Verletzungen noch und Sam war sich jetzt sicher, dass jemand etwas auf seiner Brust abgestellt haben musste, was ihn am Atem hindern sollte.

Ein kleiner Teil von ihm wusste, dass er schwer verletzt war und das er durchhalten musste. Aber die Schmerzen waren kaum auszuhalten und das Schwarz der Bewusstlosigkeit eine willkommene Option.

_Dean_! Der Gedanke schnitt durch Sams benebelten Verstand. Wo war Dean?

Panik stieg in ihm auf. Sein Bruder war eben noch da gewesen.

Er wollte weggehen. Er hat mich alleine gelassen! Oh Gott, ich bin alleine! Er hat mich einfach hier gelassen. Ich werde Sterben und Dean ist nicht da! Niemand ist da …. _Alleine_ ….

„Sam! Sam, hey, wach auf!" Die Stimme so vertraut und voller Sorge.

Sam beruhigte sich etwas. Nicht alleine. Dean war noch immer da.

Er fühlte kalte Finger an seinem Hals, dann an seiner Stirn.

„… sorry…. Bitte… geh … nich…" Es kam fast einem Schluchzen gleich.

„Was?" Dean musterte Sam eingehend. Lider auf Halbmast über glasigen Augen, die sich auf keinen festen Punkt konzentrieren konnten. Tränen liefen über Sams Wangen.

_Okay, das ist so was von nicht gut!_

Dean schluckte. Wenn dies hier vorbei war würde er mit Sam die Vereinbarung treffen, dass sie um alle Fälle die etwas mit Wandern und Wäldern zu tun hatten einen riesigen Bogen machen würden.

„Sam, für was entschuldigst du dich?" Er wischte sanft die Tränen mit dem Daumen weg. „Und wo zum Teufel soll ich denn schon hingehen ohne dich, du Nervensäge?!" Dean versuchte seine Stimme so leicht und normal wie möglich klingen zu lassen, auch wenn der Knoten in seinem Magen eine ganz andere Geschichte erzählte.

„Nicht … allein?", murmelte Sam kaum hörbar und seine Augen fielen langsam wieder zu.

Die Panik des älteren Winchester erreichte neue Ausmaße.

„Sammy, komm schon – wach bleiben!" Er schlug leicht gegen Sams Wange. „Sam, verdammt noch mal, bleib wach!!" Der unterschwellige Befehlston ließ den jüngeren Winchester heftig Blinzeln.

„Dean?" Sam sah sich verwirrt um.

„Hey, Sammy." Dean lächelte beruhigend. „Du musst versuchen wach zu bleiben, okay?" Er gab Sams Schulter einen leichten Klaps, dann stand er schwankend auf um das Fallen gelassene Holz zu einem Lagerfeuer zu Stapeln.

„Dean?" Sam versuchte sich etwas höher aufzusetzen um seinen Bruder besser sehen zu können. Er gab diesen Versuch jedoch schnell wieder auf – die Schmerzen, die bei jeder Bewegung durch seinen Körper strahlten waren zu heftig.

„Ja?", fragte der ältere Winchester und versuchte weiterhin frustriert das nasse Holz zu entzünden.

„Dean… du kannst … ruhig zum … Auto gehen … und ….Hilfe …. holen.", stieß Sam gepresst hervor. Seine gesunde Hand presste leicht auf den Druckverband der Bauchwunde. Dean konnte die die neuen, blutigen Flecken auf der Jacke seines Bruders sehen.

„Sam, ich lass dich hier nicht alleine. Und schon gar nicht, so lange diese Möchtegern-Michael-Bay-Filmverschnitten hier herumlaufen. Wir machen hier 'ne kurze Pause und dann gehen wir weiter zum Auto." Ein gereizter Ton lag in seinen Worten. Sein Frust wuchs, als er vergebens mit dem Zippo versuchte das Holz in Brand zu setzen.

„Dean … ich weiß… nicht… ob…" Sam holte zitternd Luft.

„Sam, nein! Hör auf mit dem Scheiß! Wir kriegen das schon hin – ich sorge schon dafür. Aber wenn du jetzt aufgibst, dann…." Er brach ab, der Ärger war aus seiner Stimme verflogen. „Halt durch, okay. Du wirst schon sehen, in Nullkommanichts flicken dich die Ärzte zusammen und versorgen dich mit dem guten Stoff gegen die Schmerzen."

_Gott, ich wünschte, ich könnte meine eigenen Worte glauben …_

Dean kam eine Idee, wie er dieses beschissene Feuer anbekommen könnte.

Es brauchte drei Anläufe bis er endlich den kleinen Behälter mit dem Benzin aus dem Duffel zu fassen bekam.

„Jetzt aber.", murmelte er zu sich selbst und tränkte die Äste mit dem Rest des Benzins.

„Dean …. Vielleicht ist … das … die Lösung … aus deinem … Deal…" Sam rang angestrengt nach Atem.

Deans Kopf schoss herum. „Bitte was?", knurrte er. „Was? Du gehst drauf, so wie in Cold Oak?"

Sam nickte kaum merklich.

„Hast du sie noch alle? Hat die Schusswunde irgendwie deinen Kopf gleich miterwischt?", donnerte Dean. Seine Nerven waren an ihrem äußersten Limit angekommen. „Sam, wie oft, verdammt noch mal, muss ich es dir noch sagen – ich bereue den Deal nicht und ich würde es auch immer wieder genauso machen!", er hustete trocken und schmerzhaft. „Außerdem, wer redet hier bitte vom Sterben?! Sei nicht immer gleich so melodramatisch, Sammy." Dean riss fünf Streichhölzer auf einmal an und warf sie auf die mit Benzin getränkten Zweige. Innerhalb von Sekunden züngelten Flammen und er merkte zum ersten Mal wie kalt ihm wirklich war.

Eine neue Welle von Schwindel erfasste ihn, als er Sam vorsichtig an der Schulter packte.

„Was…?" Sam blinzelte benommen und sah fragend zu seinem Bruder auf.

„Denke, ich bin immer noch bequeme als der olle Baum.", antwortete Dean mit rauer Stimme.

Es kostete etwas Mühe, doch schließlich saß Dean mit dem Rücken gegen die harte Baumrinde gelehnt, seinen kleiner Bruder gegen seine Brust gedrückt.

Die tanzenden Flammen spendeten etwas Wärme. Trotzdem zitterten beide immer noch wie Espenlaub. Ihr Atem formte kleine, weiße Wolken.

Dean hatte seine Jacke wieder fest um Sam gelegt. Die Wärme des Feuers war gut, aber sie brachte auch wieder Gefühl zurück in den Körper des älteren Hunters.

Seine Schulter schrie um Aufmerksamkeit, sein Kopf stimmte ein passendes Staccato dazu an. Ihm war schwindelig und das Kratzen in seinem Hals war jetzt deutlicher als noch vor ein paar Minuten.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Sammy musste in ein Krankenhaus, das verdammte Handy war nach wie vor tot und er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie noch bis zum Auto brauchen würden. Und keine Macht im Himmel oder in der Hölle würde ihn Sammy hier einfach alleine zurück lassen.

------------------

Sam merkte wie ein benommenes Gefühl immer mehr in den Vordergrund rückte. Er konnte die Müdigkeit kaum noch ignorieren.

Das Feuer war angenehm, auch wenn es nicht wirklich gegen die Kälte half.

Soviel Dean auch versuchen mochte ihm zu sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, dass Dean es in Ordnung bringen würde, aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste Sam, dass es nicht mehr so simpel war. Das er … Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Seine Kraft war nahezu aufgebraucht. Er wollte nur noch Schlafen, die Schmerzen vergessen…

„Dean…. danke."

Er fühlte, wie sein Bruder sich hinter ihm leicht bewegte.

„Danke für was?", fragte Dean leicht verwirrt.

Sam holte mit Mühe Luft. „Dafür,…dass…"

„Oh, nein, nein, nein, nein!", unterbrach Dean ihn heiser. „Vergiss es! Du fängst hier nicht mit diesem beschissenen Abschiedsgelaber an, hörst du mich!? Du wirst verdammt noch mal durchhalten. Du wirst sehn, wir holen dir Hilfe und dann bist du so gut wie neu." Er holte tief Luft, versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen wegzublinzeln.

Oh nein, er würde das alles nicht noch einmal durchmachen! Nicht noch einmal!

„Sammy, du musst Kämpfen, okay!", fuhr er leiser fort.

Der jüngere Winchester nickte leicht und schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass auch Dean die Wahrheit kannte.

Die Übelkeit die die ganze Zeit unterschwellig war, wurde mit einem Mal überwältigend. Sam schluckte krampfhaft.

„Sammy?"

„De…. schlecht…" Sam würgte.

Dean hatte kaum Zeit zu reagieren und seinen Bruder etwas zur Seite zu lehnen, bevor dieser Blut erbrach. Das trockene Würgen was folgte schien ewig anzuhalten.

Dean hielt das gesamte Gewicht seines kleinen Bruders und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.

„Besser?", fragte er, als Sam erschöpft zurück gegen ihn sackte. Sein Zittern hatte jetzt fast zähneklappernde Ausmaße angenommen. Dean strich schweißnasse Haarsträhnen von Sams kühler Stirn.

„Sammy?"

„Hmm…?" Der Kopf seines Bruders lag an Deans Halsbeuge. Er spürte, wie viel Kraft es Sam kostete Luft zu holen.

„Besser?"

_Besser_? Ja, ein wenig. Die Übelkeit lauerte wieder irgendwo versteckt hinter all den Schmerzen.

„Mm." Sprechen kostete gerade zuviel Kraft. Er fühlte wie sich Deans Griff um ihn noch verstärkte.

„Sammy, halt durch."

Sams Kopf bewegte sich leicht. Trotz allem zuckte ein halbes Schmunzeln um seine Mundwinkel. Dean war hier und er wusste, dass sein großer Bruder auf ihn aufpassen würde.

„Dean…" er rang nach Atem. „…weißt du … noch, …. Dads… Trainingsnächte … im ….Wal…d?" Sam holte keuchend Luft, wollte seine Lungen durch pure Willenskraft überzeugen mehr Sauerstoff aufzunehmen.

„Ja, er hat uns irgendwo im Wald ausgesetzt und wir mussten die Nacht dort verbringen und am nächsten Morgen alleine zurückfinden. Und ich wusste schon damals, dass ich Campen hassen werde!"

Sam fühlte die Vibration des leisen Lachens seines Bruders an seinem Gesicht. Das Lachen verwandelte sich kurz darauf in ein trockenes Husten.

Ein Stich von Sorge nagte an dem jüngeren Winchester. War Dean wirklich okay?

„Ich … hatte immer… eine … scheiß… Angst, aber … du hast…. immer ….irgend – eine …. Ablenkung …gefunden." Sams Worte wurden immer undeutlicher und liefen leicht zusammen. Der Kampf um Luft immer ernster.

„Dafür sind große Brüder da – um auf ihre kleine Nervensäge von Bruder aufzupassen und ihn zu beschützen." Ein Kloß hatte sich in Deans Hals gebildet. Er räusperte sich. „Okay, jetzt hast du alle Chick-Flick Momente für die nächsten zwei Jahre aufgebraucht.", versuchte er die angespannte Stimmung etwas zu lockern.

Dieses Mal lachte Sam. Er klang schwach und überhaupt nicht nach seinem sonstigen Lachen, aber trotzdem war es als solches zu erkennen.

„Jerk."

„Bitch. Okay, und jetzt ruh dich ein bisschen aus. Wir haben noch ein kleines Stück vor uns."

„'kay.", hauchte Sam kaum hörbar.

„Ich pass auf dich auf." Dean spürte, wie sein kleiner Bruder sich plötzlich entspannte, wusste, dass Sam wieder das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Aber so lange er Sams Atmen hören und das Zittern fühlen konnte war es für jetzt okay. Dennoch war ihm bewusst, dass sie nicht lange Pause machen durften. Jede Minute die verstrich fehlte um rechtzeitig Hilfe für Sam zu holen.

Dean ließ seinen Blick über ihre Umgebung schweifen. Die Waffe lag griffbereit neben seiner guten Hand. Nichts schien sie zu beobachten oder zu bedrohen.

Funken vom Lagerfeuer stoben von Zeit zu Zeit knisternd in den Nachthimmel. Er konnte durch die Baumkronen hindurch Sterne am Himmel sehen.

Es könnte beinahe schön sein, wäre da nicht sein langsam sterbender Bruder in seinen Armen.

Dean verdrängte den Gedanken. Nein! Er könnte nicht noch mal das gleiche durchmachen. Er wollte nicht noch einmal diese Leere in sich spüren. Der Gedanke als einziger übrig geblieben zu sein, mit dem Gewissen, die die er liebte im Stich gelassen zu haben, fügte ihm fast physische Schmerzen zu.

„Sammy, du musst durchhalten, hörst du! Ich hol uns hier raus." Er lehnte sein Kinn auf Sams Kopf und starrte ins Feuer.

Dean merkte nicht, wie sein Körper schließlich den Kampf gegen seinen Verstand gewann und er in die tiefe Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit sank.

--------------------

Gequälte Würgelaute die gepaart mit … Erstickungslauten? waren holten Dean zurück in die Realität.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden bis sein Verstand registrierte, dass Sam diese Laute von sich gab.

Die Panik des älteren Hunters erreichte einen neuen Höhepunkt, als er spürte, dass Sam aufgehört hatte zu Zittern. Ein blutiges Rinnsal lief aus seinem Mundwinkel und an seinem Kinn herunter.

„Sam!" Dean lehnte seinen kleinen Bruder nach vorne. Die Erstickungslaute hörten auf. Sams Körper bebte unter der Anstrengung des Würgens, doch er blieb bewusstlos.

Deans Augen wurden groß vor Schreck, als er den leichten blauen Schimmer um Sams Lippen herum sah – er bekam nicht genügend Sauerstoff!

Seine Finger zitterten heftig, als er nach dem Puls des jüngeren Hunters tastete. Da – aber kaum spürbar und um Längen zu schnell.

„Oh nein, du wirst jetzt nicht aufgeben!" Nachdem Dean sicher war, dass Sam nicht mehr an seinem eigenen Blut ersticken würde, stand er mit steifen Gliedern auf.

Seine Schläge gegen Sams Wange waren härter, doch die gewünschte Reaktion blieb aus.

„Verflucht noch mal, Sam! Wehe!!!" Angst und Sorge kämpften um die Oberhand.

Sams rasselnder und qualvoll flacher Atem kam zu einem Stopp.

Deans Augen weiteten sich mit Entsetzen. Seine Finger suchten verzweifelt nach einem Puls.

Nichts.

Er blickte einen Moment ungläubig auf das aschfahle und leblose Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders.

Seine Augen brannten. Bilder aus Cold Oak erschienen vor seinem geistigen Auge.

„_Nein!_" Dean legte Sam vorsichtig auf den Waldboden. „Nein, du wirst nicht einfach aufgeben. Du wirst nicht einfach sterben!" Er begann mit CPR.

Sein linker Arm protestierte heftig gegen die Anstrengung, aber Dean ignorierte es. Sein Blick auf das bleiche Gesicht seines Bruders gerichtet, während er versuchte Sams Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen.

Neues Blut sickerte bei jedem Stoß in die schon durchtränkten Druckverbände.

„Sammy, ich warne dich! Wage es nicht, jetzt einfach aufzugeben!" Deans Stimme drohte zu brechen. Er startet einen neuen Versuch, bestehend aus Beatmung und Herzdruckmassage.

„Sammy, bitte…" Er rang nach Atem. Tränen liefen frei seine Wangen herunter. „Komm schon, kleiner Bruder, du kannst mich hier nicht einfach so alleine lassen. Nicht noch einmal." Wut war in Flehen übergegangen.

Dean wusste nicht wie lange er weiter versuchte Sam zu Reanimieren.

Das Feuer war zu einem glimmenden Haufen zusammengeschrumpft.

Immer noch versuchte er Sam wiederzubeleben. Schweißtropfen mischten sich zu seinen Tränen.

Deans Arme gaben unter ihm nach und er sackte nach vorne.

„Oh Gott, Sammy.", schluchzte er und fuhr mit zitternden Fingern über Sams fahles und kaltes Gesicht.

Mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung positionierte Dean sich wieder mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum, den leblosen Körper seines kleinen Bruders gegen seine Brust gepresst. Sams Kopf rollte zur Seite.

_Oh nein, dass durfte nicht wahr sein! Es musste ein böser Traum sein. Oh, bitte lass ein nur ein Albtraum sein! _

„Sammy…"

Er hatte Sam im Stich gelassen. Er hätte mehr machen müssen, hätte härter Kämpfen müssen um seinem Bruder Hilfe zu holen.

In diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich, diese Irren würden wieder auftauchen und dem Ganzen hier und jetzt ein Ende setzen.

Wie sollte er…? Wie konnte er noch…?

Dean zog Sam noch enger an sich. Er lehnte sein Gesicht gegen Sams Hinterkopf. Kein Grund mehr noch weiter nach dem Auto zu suchen.

Er würde einfach hier sitzen bleiben. Vielleicht für immer.

„Ich pass auf dich auf, Sammy.", flüsterte er leise, dann schloss er die Augen und ließ die Bewusstlosigkeit endlich siegen.

--------------------

Bewusstsein kam mit Stimmen zurück.

Jemand schüttelte ihn.

Dean stöhnte leise. Er wollte nicht aufwachen. Es gab einen Grund dafür, aber dieser fiel ihm nicht ein. Die bleierne Müdigkeit zog ihn zurück in die Tiefe.

„Können Sie mich hören?" Eine Frauenstimme schnitt wie ein Lichtblitz durch die Dunkelheit.

Er spürte, wie sich seine Lage veränderte. Ein Gedanke formte sich glasklar in seinem Verstand – Sam! Wo war Sammy?!

„S'm?", wisperte er heiser. Über sich konnte er verschwommen das Gesicht einer Frau erkennen.

„Sam?", versuchte er es noch mal. Seine Stimme undeutlich durch die Sauerstoffmaske über seinem Mund. Er wollte sich Aufrichten, doch Hände hielten ihn zurück.

„Sam? Ist das Ihr Freund?", fraget die Unbekannte.

„Bruder.", nuschelte Dean. „Ich muss zu … _Sammy_!", rief er in der Hoffnung sein Bruder würde ihn hören.

Jessie warf einen Blick zu ihrem Partner, der sich um den anderen Verletzten – Sam, kümmerte.

Steve schüttelte den Kopf und legte die Erste-Hilfe-Utensilien zurück. Hier konnte er nichts mehr machen.

Jessie schluckte schwer. Diesen Part hasste sie an ihrem Job. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem anderen Patienten zu.

„Hören Sie, mein Name ist Jessie. Mein Partner und ich sind Rettungssanitäter. Jemand hat einen Hilferuf rausgeschickt, der besagte, das Sie in Schwierigkeiten stecken könnten.", erklärte Jessie ruhig und langsam, während sie eine IV-Nadel in Deans Handrücken platzierte.

Steve war zu ihr rüber gekommen und untersuchte jetzt die Schusswunde an der linken Schulter.

„Wie heißen Sie?", fragte er während er die Wunde notdürftigen verband.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Dean verstand, dass ihm eine Frage gestellt worden war. Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer noch um Sam.

„…Dean.", antwortete er schließlich. „Wo ist…" Ein Hustenanfall nahm ihm alle Luft um weiter zu sprechen. Alles um ihn herum wurde grau und verschwommen. Er konnte die Stimmen nicht länger hören.

„Wo bleiben die anderen denn?" Jessie sah angespannt auf Dean herunter, der wieder das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben schien und dann zurück zu Steve. Deans Zustand war kritisch. Ein paar Stunden länger hier draußen in der Kälte und ….

Steve legte eine Wärmedecke über Dean. „Wir sind keine zehn Minuten von der Straße entfernt. Sie sollten jeden Augenblick mit der Trage hier sein."

„Gut."

Dean regte sich leicht. Steve hielt ihn mit einer Hand in Position.

Der ältere Winchester versuchte gegen die Hände anzukämpfen die ihn festhielten.

„Sam! Bitte, ich muss zu ihm." Er wollte weg von diesen Leuten. Wieso kümmerte sich keiner um Sammy?

Aber die Hände waren zu stark.

Seine letzten Kraftreserven waren aufgebraucht und Dunkelheit verschluckte ihn erneut.

-------------------

Heiß. Es war heiß und stickig hier.

Eine kühle Hand ruhte auf seiner Stirn und strich ihm langsam übers Haar. Die Berührung war angenehm. Sie erinnerte ihn an seinen Dad.

Dean fühlte sich losgelöst von allem. Sie mussten ihm den guten Stoff geben. Von weit weg hörte er das stetige Piepsen eines Herzmonitors. Ein Schlauch der ihn mit Sauerstoff versorgte steckte in seiner Nase.

Die Hand war wieder auf seiner Stirn und malte kleine Kreise mit dem Daumen.

Dean runzelte leicht die Stirn. So was hatte Sam seit ihrer Kindheit nicht mehr gemacht.

„S'my?" Seine Stimme war rau und kaum zu hören. Sein Hals fühlte sich an, als ob er Rasierklingen verschluckte hätte.

Die Hand hielt inne.

„Dean?"

Dean kannte die Stimme. Sie klang vertraut, aber es war definitiv nicht sein Bruder.

Panik durchströmte ihn und er zwang seine Augen einen Spalt breit auf.

Das Licht im Zimmer sandte Pfeile in seinen Kopf und er musste sie wieder schließen.

„Dean, hörst du mich?"

„Lisa?", brachte er schließlich leise hervor, Augen immer noch fest geschlossen.

„Ja." Er konnte ihr Lächeln hören. „Willkommen zurück, du Schlafmütze." Auch wenn ihre Worte unbeschwert klangen, konnte er trotzdem die unterschwellige Sorge hören.

„Sam?" Er versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten, doch stechende Schmerzen schossen bei der kleinsten Belastung durch seinen linken Arm. Stöhnend sank er wieder zurück.

„Hey, sachte." Lisa legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Du bist gerade erst aufgewacht.", erinnerte sie ihn und klingelte nach einer Schwester.

Dean blinzelte benommen. „Wie … lange?", fragte er heiser.

Lisa musterte ihn ein paar Augenblicke lang. „Fast drei Tage. Dein Zustand war kritisch, als die Sanitäter dich fanden. Du warst stark unterkühl und hattest eine Menge Blut verloren."

Sie hielt inne, unsicher wie viel sie sagen sollte.

Dean blinzelte müde und sah Lisa mit vom Fieber immer noch leicht glasigen Augen an.

„Wo … ist Sam?"

Er wusste, dass er sich an etwas erinnern musste, er konnte nur nicht sagen was.

Lisa schien sich plötzlich sehr unwohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen. „Dean…", begann sie, wusste jedoch nicht wie sie fortfahren sollte.

„Lisa, was…?" Er musterte sie verwirrt. Und dann stürzten die Erinnerungen mit Brachialgewalt auf ihn ein.

Dean keuchte. „Oh mein Gott – nein!" Er versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten. „Ich … muss zu ihm! Ich muss … ihn sehen!" Er rang nach Atem. Der Herzmonitor gab schrille Laute von sich.

Schwestern stürmten in das Zimmer. Hände die ihn festhielten.

Eine Krankenschwester injizierte eine klare Flüssigkeit in den IV-Schlauch neben dem Bett. Sekunden später sackte Dean widerstandslos zurück.

Lisa starrte erschrocken auf die bleiche Gestalt auf dem Bett. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen wie es für ihn sein musste Sam zu verlieren.

Bis auf eine Schwester die Deans Blutdruck und Temperatur prüfte war das Zimmer wieder leer und Lisa nahm ihren Platz neben dem Bett wieder ein.

Ihre Augen schimmerten. Sie hatte gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie hatte es gewusst, nachdem Dean sich nicht wie abgesprochen gemeldet hatte. All ihre Anrufe waren direkt zu seiner Mailbox gegangen. Wenn sie nur schon früher … Lisa schüttelte den Kopf und strich Deans schweißnasses Haar aus seiner Stirn.

Das Krankenhaus hatte sie angerufen, dass sie zwei Personen gefunden hatten auf die ihre Beschreibung passte.

Zu hören, dass Sam tot war und Dean auf der Intensivstation hatte ihr beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen.

Ben hatte das Gespräch belauscht und war weinend in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.

Er hatte darauf bestanden mit seiner Mom zusammen ins Krankenhaus zu kommen, doch Lisa wusste nicht, was sie erwarten würde. Das Krankenhaus war sehr vage mit Informationen gewesen.

Letztendlich hatte sie einen schmollenden und immer noch weinenden Ben zu ihren Nachbarn Frank und Lindsay gebracht.

Die letzten Tage waren nicht einfach gewesen. Sie, genau wie Ben sorgte sich um Dean und die Nachricht von Sams Tod war hart.

Sie machte sich Vorwürde, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war und nicht unbedingt half.

Ben war schweigsam und in sich gekehrt.

Lindsay passte auf ihn auf, während Lisa für ein paar Stunden bei Dean im Krankenhaus war.

Sie wusste, dass Dean Heldenstatus bei ihrem Sohn hatte und diese verletzliche Seite jetzt zu sehen nagte sehr an Ben.

Ihr Handy vibrierte in ihrer Hosentasche und ließ sie erschrocken zusammenzucken.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Dean ging sie aus dem Zimmer um den Anruf entgegenzunehmen.

Sie runzelte verwundert die Stirn, als sie Lindsays Namen auf dem Display sah.

„Hi. Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt. Sie konnte Fahrgeräusche im Hintergrund hören.

„Naja, wie man's nimmt.", kam Lindsays Antwort. „Liz, ich bin mit Ben auf dem Weg zu dir und …"

„Was?" Lisas Herz klopfte schneller. Nein, nicht noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten. „Ist Ben okay? Geht's meinem Baby gut?" Sie lehnte sich Halt suchend gegen die Wand.

„Ja, ihm geht's gut. Beruhig dich. Ich glaube er hatte einen Albtraum und wollte sich nicht beruhigen lassen. Er wollte zu dir."

„Danke, Lindsay. Ich warte draußen auf euch." Lisa ging langsam die sterilen Korridore entlang auf den Ausgang zu.

„Gut, wir sind auch gleich da." Mit diesen Worten beendete Lindsay das Gespräch.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Lisa sah Lindsays silbernen Golf auf den Parkplatz fahren.

Ben kam ihr entgegengelaufen, Augen gerötet vom Weinen. Sie winkte Lindsay kurz zum Dank, bevor sie ihren Sohn fest in die Arme nahm.

„Hey, Baby."

Ben klammerte sich an sie und begann erneut leicht zu Schluchzen. Sie strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Mom, ich möchte Dean sehen.", erklang schließlich Bens gedämpfte Stimme.

Lisa rang einen Moment mit sich, dann nickte sie. Zusammen mit Ben an der Hand ging sie zurück zu Deans Zimmer.

Bevor sie eintraten sah sie ihren Sohn an. „Dean schläft gerade, wir müssen also ganz leise sein, okay?"

Ben nickte mit kindlichem Ernst, dann betrat er langsam, gefolgt von seiner Mom, das Zimmer.

Lisa half ihm mit einem leisen Lächeln auf die Bettkante.

Unglaublich vorsichtig strich Ben über Deans Handrücken, bedacht darauf die Nadel nicht zu berühren.

Lisa beobachtete ihren Sohn. In diesem Moment war die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater beinahe unheimlich.

--------------------

Als Dean das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug stand ein Arzt in seinen Fünfzigern neben ihm.

Dean blinzelte benommen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich immer noch an, als ob er mit Watte ausgestopft wäre und es war nach wie vor unangenehm warm im Zimmer.

„Sehr schön, Sie sind wach. Ich bin Dr. Simmons.", begrüßte ihn eine tiefe, wohlklingende Stimme.

Simmons prüfte Deans Vitalzeichen und die Schusswunde.

Dean ließ alles schweigend über sich ergehen. Er versuchte das Gefühl der Leere zu ignorieren, dass ihn zu verschlingen drohte.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte Simmons während er etwas in die Krankenakte schrieb.

„Wie soll's mir gehen? Mein Bruder ist tot – was denken sie?", erwiderte Dean sarkastisch und hustete.

Simmons musterte seinen Patienten. „Sie haben Recht – Entschuldigung." Er hantierte an dem IV-Beutel herum. „Dennoch sollten Sie sich jetzt noch nicht Überanstrengen." Er beäugte skeptisch Deans Versuche sich Aufzusetzen. „Sie haben durch die unbehandelte Schusswunde eine Menge Blut verloren. Und sich während ihrer Zeit draußen in der Kälte eine Lungenentzündung eingefangen."

„Ich will meinen Bruder sehn!" Dean hatte es unter Anstrengung geschafft sich aufzusetzen.

„Mr. Winchester…", begann Simmons ruhig. Man hatte ihn gewarnt, dass Dean Winchester kein einfacher Patient sein würde.

„Jetzt!", donnerte Dean und versuchte einen erneuten Hustenreiz zu unterdrücken. „Und meine Entlassungspapiere."

Simmons starrte ungläubig seinen Patient an. „Sie sind vor nicht mal vierundzwanzig Stunden

Von der Intensivstation verlegt worden. Ihre Verletzungen müssen beobachtet werden. Eine Infektion hat sich in der Schusswunde gebildet und die Lungenentzündung muss mit Antibiotika behandelt werden. Sie _können_ nicht gehen!", versuchte er an Deans Vernunft zu appellieren. War der Junge lebensmüde?

„Danke, zur Kenntnis genommen – ich gehe AMA."

„Das können Sie nicht ernst meinen. Ja, das was mit ihrem Bruder passiert ist, ist unbeschreiblich, aber es ist kein Grund sein eigenes– "

„Stopp!", knurrte Dean wütend und hantierte ungeschickt an der IV-Nadel herum. „Wagen Sie es nicht mir mit irgendwelchem beschissenen Psychoscheiß zu kommen. Sie kennen uns nicht und es geht Sie auch verdammt noch mal nichts an! Bringen Sie mich zu Sam. Meinetwegen schreiben Sie mir Medikamente auf, aber ich _gehe_ – ob nun mit oder ohne Papiere." Diesmal konnte er den Hustenanfall nicht unterdrücken. Er rang nach Atem.

„Gut, wie sie wollen. Meine Meinung kennen sie dazu." Simmons wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ich schicke eine Schwester vorbei, die die Nadel entfernt. Und warten Sie wenigstens so lange bis ich wieder zurück bin bevor Sie losstürmen."

--------------------

Eine Halbe Stunde später stand Dean am Eingang der Leichenhalle.

Simmons hatte ein wachsames Auge auf ihn gehabt während sie hierher gegangen waren.

Der Arzt hatte ihm schließlich das Ausmaß von Sams Verletzungen erklärt. Der massive Blutverlust hatte schnell zum Einsetzen des Schocks geführt. Zu diesem schon lebensbedrohlichen Zustand kam noch, dass die Kugel unterhalb der Schulter den Lungenflügel gestreift hatte.

Laut Simmons wäre Sams Überleben selbst bei einer Sofortrettung nicht gewährleistet gewesen.

_Und das soll mich jetzt besser fühlen lassen?_

Dean sah dem Arzt hinterher, als dieser wieder zurück ging und ihn alleine stehen ließ.

Er ging leicht schwankend auf einen der metallenen Behandlungstische zu.

Sams Gesicht war gräulich-weiß, seine Züge friedlich.

Sie hatten ihm das Blut vom Gesicht gewaschen, stellte Dean fest.

Tränen brannten in seinen Augen.

Dean wartete jeden Moment darauf, dass sein kleiner Bruder sich bewegen würde, dass er ein Heben und Senken seiner Brust sehen würde – doch nichts geschah.

Sam sah jünger aus. Er konnte den kleinen Jungen erkennen, der alles und jeden in Frage gestellte und ihn damit manchmal an den Rand des Wahnsinns gebracht hatte.

„Sammy.", flüsterte Dean mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Ein weißes Laken reichte bis über die Schultern des jüngeren Winchesters und verdeckte die tödlichen Wunden.

Die Haut war kalt unter Deans zitternden Fingern. Er Strich Sam sanft die die Haare aus der Stirn. Eine Geste die in ihrer Kindheit alltäglich gewesen war.

„Sammy, es tut mir so leid." Er konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. „Ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen müssen! Ich hätte – ", seine Stimme brach. „Gott, Sammy, du kannst mich nicht einfach hier alleine lassen!" Tränen fielen auf Sams bleiches Gesicht.

Dean holte zitternd Luft. Er spürte das Kratzen eines neuen Hustenanfalls, versuchte es aber zu ignorieren.

„Ich bring's wieder in Ordnung, Sammy. Du wirst sehn, es wird alles wieder gut."

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf seinen kleinen Bruder, dann verließ er das Krankenhaus.

Es war bereits stockdunkel, als er eine geeignete Kreuzung fand.

_Und wieder steh ich hier an einer Kreuzung …_

„Du sahst auch schon mal besser aus, Dean.", erklang eine neckende Stimme hinter ihm.

Dean drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht einer schlanken, dunkelhaarigen Frau. Sie wäre umwerfend gewesen, wären da nicht die rotglühenden Augen.

„Du weißt warum ich hier bin – hol ihn zurück!" Er hasste den flehenden Ton in seiner Stimme. Aber der Gedanke ohne seinen kleinen Bruder leben zu müssen, brachte ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung.

Der Demon wanderte langsam und hüftschwingend um ihn herum. Ihre Hand strich über seinen Rücken.

„Dean, Dean, Dean, ich würde dir gerne Helfen –" Sie machte eine dramatische Pause. „- das kleine, aber feine Problem ist, dass du nichts für mich im Gegenzug hättest." Sie flüsterte die letzten Worte verführerisch in sein Ohr.

Dean sah sie geschockt an. „Was soll _das_ heißen? Sam ist tot –", seine Stimme zitterte leicht bei dem letzten Wort. „Der Deal ist damit hinfällig."

„Tztztz, Dean. Ich dachte, ihr Winchester wärt schlauer." Auf Deans fragenden Blick hin fuhr sie lächelnd fort. „Wir haben unseren Teil der der Vereinbarung eingehalten. Das du es nicht schaffst, auf deine Bruder besser aufzupassen ist nicht unser Problem." Sie lehnte sich dichter an Dean. „Deine Seele gehört nach wie vor uns.", flüsterte sie sanft in sein Ohr. „Genieß deine letzten Monate." Zufrieden lächelnd drehte sie sich um.

Die Kugel des Colts traf sie mitten in der Bewegung.

-----------------------

Lisa blickte nun schon zum zwanzigsten Mal auf die Uhr. Nervös spielte sie mit ihren Händen.

Es waren jetzt fast drei Tage vergangen, seit Dean AMA das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte. Und seit dem hatte sie auch nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Er reagierte nicht auf ihre Anrufe.

Lisa sah wieder zur Uhr. Es war erst kurz nach 6pm. Ben übernachtete bei einem Freund und würde vor morgen früh nicht zurück sein. Es würde ihrem Sohn gut tun mal auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Diese ganze Sache hatte Ben mehr mitgenommen, als Lisa gedacht hätte.

Wieder wanderten ihre Augen zurück zur Uhr.

Okay, sicher, sie machte sich Sorgen um Dean, aber noch etwas anderes nagte an ihr. Etwas von dem sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es jetzt, oder irgendwann einen guten Zeitpunkt geben würde, Dean damit zu konfrontieren. Aber Bens Verhalten hatte sie zum Nachdenken gebracht.

Lisa stand auf und schnappte sich ihre Jacke und die Autoschlüssel.

_Das ist eine bescheuerte Idee! Zum einen weiß ich nicht mal, ob er überhaupt noch hier ist und zum anderen – selbst wenn er noch hier wäre, was zum Geier willst du ihm sagen, Mädchen?!_

Die Lichter des ‚Cicero Pines Motel' kamen in Sicht und kurz darauf konnte Lisa den Impala auf dem ansonsten fast leeren Parkplatz sehen.

Minuten später fand sie sich vor Deans Motelzimmertür wieder. Das flackernde Licht eines Fernsehers drang zwischen den zugezogenen Vorhängen nach draußen.

Lisa klopfte, doch es rührte sich nichts.

Unsicher klopfte sie erneut, fester.

Aber immer noch regte sich nichts.

Gerade als sie einen letzten Versuch starten wollte öffnete sich die Tür einen kleinen Spalt breit.

„Was?", erklang Deans raue, leicht genuschelte Stimme. Ein schroffer Ton lag in den Worten.

„Ich bin's, Lisa."

„Was willst du?" Der unfreundliche Ton verschwand, stattdessen klang Dean jetzt müde und erschöpft.

„Kann ich reinkommen?" Sie war sich nicht sicher, wohin das hier alles führen würde und was sie überhaupt sagen sollte.

Dean trat zur Seite und öffnete die Tür weiter, sodass Lisa eintreten konnte. Sie bemerkte die Waffe in der Hand des ältesten Winchesters, die dieser wieder in der Waffentasche verschwinden ließ.

Der Anblick des Zimmers ließ ihren Atem stocken. Es sah aus, als ob eine Bombe eingeschlagen hätte. Lampenscherben lagen auf dem Boden verstreut, die kaputten Bilderrahmen der Billig-Deko-Kunstdrucke waren in eine Ecke gefeuert und überall standen und lagen leere und volle Whiskeyflaschen.

Karten, die die Wälder um Cicero herum zeigten lagen verstreut auf dem Boden

Der leuchtende Laptop stand in einem Meer von Flaschen und Zetteln auf einem kleinen Tisch an der Wand.

„Also, was willst du?" Deans Worte rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Er griff nach einer halbvollen Flasche Whiskey und nahm einen langen Zug.

Lisas Blick wanderte zu Dean, der sie nach wie vor abwartend musterte.

Er sah nicht gut aus. Die dunklen Bartstoppeln standen in starkem Kontrast zu der Blässe seines Gesichts. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter rotgeränderten Augen.

„Ich wollte gucken, wie es dir geht." Sie wusste, wie lahm ihre Antwort klang, aber trotzdem war es die Wahrheit.

„Bestens.", stieß er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Wieso sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?" Die Worte trieften nur so vor Sarkasmus. Er ging auf eins der zwei ungemachten Betten zu und setzte sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen.

Da er nichts weiter sagte, setzte Lisa sich neben ihn. Sie fühlte die ungesunde Wärme die von ihm ausging.

„Dean?" Sorge lag in ihrer Stimme. Sie sah die nicht eingelösten Medikamentenrezepte auf dem Nachttisch liegen.

Dean spielte abwesend mit dem Verschluss der Whiskeyflasche in seiner Hand.

„Lisa, was willst du?" Er sah ihr in die Augen. Sie zuckte innerlich zusammen. In Deans Augen lag so viel Schmerz, Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob du – so weit es geht - okay bist.", antwortete sie ehrlich. Leiser fügte sie hinzu, „Und dich wissen lassen, dass du das hier nicht alleine durchstehen musst."

Dean lachte bitter und humorlos und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Whiskey.

„Richtig – nicht allein. Nein, die Leute die mir wichtig sind gehen alle nur irgendwann drauf, aber was soll's."

„Dean, es war nicht …"

„Nicht!", unterbrach er sie schroff. „Lisa, ich will dein Mitleid nicht! Mitleid bringt Sam auch nicht wieder, also spar dir die Mühe!"

Sein Handy begann zu klingeln, aber er reagierte nicht. Er schien ihre stumme Frage zu bemerken. „Bobby. Er versucht es seit zwei Tagen, aber ich … ich will es ihm jetzt nicht erklären." Dean spielte weiter mit dem Verschluss der Flasche.

Schließlich verstummte das Klingeln, als das Handy auf Mailbox umsprang und eine unangenehme Still entstand.

Lisa suchte fieberhaft nach einem neuen Gesprächsthema.

„Was haben all diese Karten zu bedeuten?", fragte sie schließlich in der Hoffnung ein neues, weniger emotionales Thema anzuschneiden.

„Ich hab die Farm dieser irren Freaks ausfindig gemacht.", erwiderte Dean düster.

Lisa sah ihn fragend an.

„Es waren Menschen, Lisa. Ganz einfache, völlig durchgeknallte Menschen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte sie schließlich an – ein verräterischer Schimmer in seinen Augen. „Menschen, Lisa. Seid unserer Kindheit jagen wir alle möglichen übernatürlichen Schweine, aber am Ende erwischen uns ein paar Freaks." Er hustete schmerzhaft.

„Dean, nichts davon ist deine Schuld.", versuchte sie zu ihm durchzudringen.

„Lisa! Sam war meine Verantwortung. Verdammt noch mal, ich hab mein ganzes Leben lang auf ihn aufgepasst – ich hätte es auch jetzt machen müssen! Wir hätten –" Dean lachte bitter. „Und willst du das Beste an der Sache hören? Wir waren fast am Impala. Ich hätte ihn rechtzeitig ins Krankenhaus bringen können und nichts von alldem…" er wandte sich ruckartig ab. Lisa musste die Tränen nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie da waren.

Dean wischte sich über die Augen, seine Stimme gedämpft und leise. „Ich hab diesen einen Job gehabt. Mein Leben lang nur diesen einen, aber letztendlich sieht es so aus, als ob ich alle Menschen, die mir wichtig sind im Stich lasse …"

Sie fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal was er hatte alles durchmachen müssen, um so zu denken.

Dean stand mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung auf und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen.

„Wie auch immer –" Er nahm einen weiteren langen Schluck Whiskey. „Ich werde diesen Schweinen einen Besuch abstatten und sehen, wie viele ich erwische, bevor…." Sein Tonfall war tödlich und eiskalt. „Nach den Infos die ich finden konnte, scheint die Farm sich schon seit mehreren Generationen auf die Menschenjagd spezialisiert zu haben."

Lisas Augen wurden groß vor Schock.

„Mo – moment, ‚bevor' – was?"

Sie konnten den Blick den Dean ihr zuwarf nicht deuten. „Lisa, ich werde eh sterben. Bald sogar. So kann mein Tod wenigstens noch etwas bewirken. Mein Tod hätte dann wenigstens noch einen Sinn." Seine Züge waren dunkel. Abwesend rieb er sich über die Stirn hinter der es schmerzhaft hämmerte. Er hoffte, bald genügend Alkohol intus zu haben, sodass dieses beschissene Gefühl der Leere endlich betäubt wurde.

Lisas Kinnlade fiel herunter. „Du – was?" Plötzlich gab Deans Zurückhaltung bei ihrem Letzten Treffen im Sommer einen ganz neuen Sinn.

Der Gedanke, Lisa alles erklären zu müssen schien das Hämmern hinter seinen Schläfen noch zu verstärken.

„Es ist zu kompliziert um es jetzt zu erklären. Es … ich hab etwas getan um Sam zu helfen –" Er holte zitternd Luft. „- was am Ende aber auch nichts gebracht hat."

Lisa wollte weiter bohren, erkannte aber an Deans Gesichtsausdruck, dass er nicht mehr sagen würde.

„Hast du Sam schon …", begann sie langsam.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Allein der Gedanke Sammy begraben zu müssen schien seine Brust zu zerreißen. „Ich – ich kann nicht. Ich werde … muss etwas finden, dass Sam wieder zurückholen kann. Deals funktionieren nicht mehr, aber ich werde etwas finden." Verzweiflung schwang hörbar in den Worten mit.

Eine Gänsehaut lief über ihren Rücken. Wenn sie nicht wüsste, mit was sich die Winchester beschäftigten, würde sie Dean für völlig übergeschnappt halten.

„Aber du kannst Sam doch nicht Ewigkeiten in der Leichenhalle des Krankenhauses liegen lassen. Sie werden Fragen stellen…."

Deans Blick ließ sie leicht Schaudern.

„Wenn du nur Reden und Tipps geben willst, solltest du jetzt besser gehen." Er klang defensiv. Hustend sank er auf das Bett ihr gegenüber – die leere Flasche achtlos auf dem Boden abgestellt.

„Ben macht sich auch Sorgen um dich.", wechselte Lisa das Thema, selbst erstaunt über ihre Themenwahl.

„Wieso sollte Ben sich Sorgen machen?", konterte Dean düster und griff nach einer neuen Flasche. Wieso wollte der Alkohol nicht endlich wirken?

„Weil er dich sehr gern hat." Lisa schmunzelte. „Und du in seinen Augen eine Held bist. Nach dieser Sache mit diesen – Dingern, konnte er gar nicht mehr aufhören von dir zu erzählen."

Dean lachte humorlos und schraubte die Flasche auf. „Ja, richtig, ein schöner Held, oder? Ein Held der nicht mal auf seine eigene Familie aufpassen kann." Er ignorierte Lisas mitleidigen Blick.

„War's das?", fragte er, nachdem ihr Schweigen langsam aber sicher unangenehm wurde.

Lisa zupfte nervös an ihrem Ärmel herum.

„Dean –", begann sie schließlich, unsicher wie sie fortfahren sollte. „du … du bist nicht allein."

„Spar dir dein Mitleid, ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, ich brauch es nicht!", sein Ton war warnend. Nein, was er jetzt brauchte war etwas, dass seinen Verstand und seine Gefühle wenigstens für ein paar Stunden ausschalten würde. So viele Dinge erinnerten ihn an seinen Bruder. Achtlos verstreute Dinge, auf die er vorher noch nie geachtet hatte. Es brach ihm das Herz, aber dennoch konnte er es nicht über sich bringen die Sachen wegzuräumen. Und wohin eigentlich? Sam würde sie nicht mehr brauchen – nie wieder.

„Dean, du…" Lisa holte tief Luft. „… du hast immer noch eine Familie, die dich braucht – einen Sohn, der dich braucht." Da. Da waren die Worte. Sie hatte sie ausgesprochen. Ihr Herz hämmerte zum zerspringen. Was würde Dean sagen? Sie traute sich nicht ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Dean verschluckte sich an einem Schluck Whiskey, den er gerade getrunken hatte. Der hochprozentige Alkohol brannte unangenehm in seinem Hals. Sein Blick schoss zu Lisa zurück.

„Denkst du, dass ich mich durch Lügen besser fühlen soll?", knurrte er. Der Alkohol begann langsam zu wirken und sein Verstand konnte die Informationen nicht mehr richtig verarbeiten.

Lisa zuckte etwas zusammen. „Es ist keine Lüge. Ich hätte es dir schon sagen müssen, als du mich das erste Mal danach gefragt hattest, aber – ich weiß nicht warum … ich glaube ich hatte einfach Angst vor deiner Reaktion. Aber jetzt…. Ben… er … er behandelt dich schon als Familienmitglied und…", stammelte sie. „Und, ich meine, die Ähnlichkeit zwischen euch beiden ist beinahe unheimlich.", redete sie atemlos weiter.

Deans Blick war noch düsterer geworden. „Du solltest jetzt gehen."

Sie konnte hören, wie er um Kontrolle rang.

„Dean –"

„_Jetzt!_", donnerte er wütend.

Lisa schreckte zusammen, folgte dann aber seinen Worten und ging. An der offenen Tür hielt sie inne und warf einen letzten Blick auf Dean, der den Blick von ihr abgewandt hatte, einen Todesgriff an der Whiskeyflasche. Sie konnte das Zittern seiner Hände von hier aus sehen.

Die Tür fiel mit einem Klicken ins Schloss.

Dean starrte auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt an der Wand. Seine Hände zitterten und er konnte nicht klar Denken. Zu viele Gedanken und Emotionen kämpften in ihm um die Oberhand.

Mit einem lauten Knall landete die halbvolle Whiskeyflasche an der Wand und zersprang in tausende Einzelteile. Der beißende Alkoholgeruch breitete sich im Zimmer aus.

„Was soll ich nur machen?", er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

----------------------

Die Arbeit war anstrengend und das war gut. Es lenkte ihn von seinen Gedanken ab.

_Schaufel rein – Erde raus – Schaufel rein …_

Seine Schulter protestierte heftig gegen die Bewegung, aber er hieß den Schmerz willkommen.

Sein Atem kam in harten Stößen und die eisige Winterluft ließ einen Schauer nach dem anderen über seinen verschwitzten Körper jagen.

Langsam gewann das Loch an Größe.

Er vermied den Blick zu seiner rechten, wo ein schlichter Holzsarg stand.

Dean fühlte wieder den Schmerz in seiner Brust.

„Sammy."

_Oh Gott, es tut mir so leid! Ich hab dich im Stich gelassen – zum zweiten Mal. Es ist mein Job auf dich aufzupassen. Und, ich hätte auf dich aufpassen müssen. Ich bin schließlich dein großer Bruder!_

Dean wandte seine Konzentration wieder dem Grab vor ihm zu.

Mit einer Hand wischte er die neuen Tränen weg.

_Epilog_

Er war allein.

Nein, nicht ganz – er hatte Lisa und Ben, doch er würde die beiden nicht durch die gleiche Hölle schleifen, die er jetzt durchmachen musste.

Wieder spürte er den Druck der Waffe an seinem Rücken. Er zog die 9mm aus seinem Hosenbund. Das Gewicht vertraut in seinen, von der Kälte tauben Fingern.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf die Waffe, die mit der zunehmenden Dunkelheit verschmolz.

„Es tut mir so leid, Sam. Aber ich gehe eh drauf. Ob nun etwas früher, oder später ist im Endeffekt egal." Dean lachte bitter. „Denke, jetzt ist das Ticket zur Hölle auch gerechtfertigt.", er lachte wieder. „Sammy, glaub mir, ich hab immer versucht auf dich aufzupassen. Ich hab immer für dich gekämpft. Dad brauchte da gar nicht viel zu sagen. Ich hab immer … Gott, ich hätte es auch dieses Mal machen müssen! Warum…", seine Stimme brach.

Langsam entsicherte er die Pistole.

Aber bevor noch irgendetwas anderes machen konnte, erklang eine ängstliche Stimme hinter ihm.

„Dean?" Ben starrte Dean mit großen Augen an. Dean, seinen Helden, so zu sehen traf den Jungen bis ins Mark.

Dean war auf die Wucht der Umarmung nicht vorbereitet und kämpfte Sekunden lang um sein Gleichgewicht.

Ben klammerte sich an seiner Jacke fest und schluchzte leise.

„Dean, bitte komm mit zurück nach Hause."

Dean wollte Bens Griff lösen, doch der Junge klammerte sich nur noch fester an ihn.

„Dad, bitte." Die Augen des Achtjährigen schimmerten vor ungeweinten Tränen.

Dean erstarrte. Hatte Lisa mit Ben gesprochen? Hatte sie Ben erzählt, dass …?

Ben presste sein Gesicht an Deans Brust und begann hemmungslos zu weinen.

Dean musste zwangsweise seinen Halt an der Waffe lösen, wenn er Ben umarmen wollte.

Er versuchte den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren zu beruhigen, was nicht möglich zu sein schien und schloss Ben fest in die Arme.

Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Wenn schon nicht für sich, dann wenigstens für seinen Sohn.

_Ende_

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!

Für Reviews wäre ich euch dankbar! ;)

_**Legende:**_

Bitch = hier: Miststück

Jerk = Idiot

Hunter = Jäger

Demon = Dämon

Crossroad Demon = Dämon, der an Kreuzungen heraufbeschworen werden kann und mit dir einen Deal macht.

Duffel Bag = Seesack

Michael Bay's Chainsaw Massacre = Horrorfilm

Sonuva… (Son of a Bitch) = Hurensohn

CPR = Herz-Lungen-Wiederbelebung

AMA = Auf eigene Verantwortung das Krankenhaus verlassen


End file.
